What if he still exists today?
by sushicat5
Summary: What happened if you realized a close relative? Someone you only just knew today. Joined Hope Dragneel as she adventures with her brother Natsu Dragneel in dangerous quest to find a gem that will help find Igneel...Might contain a tiny bit of romance.
1. The girl

**I decided to do a another story since my other story wasn't getting many views :P Anyways i hope you enjoy this sad story, The ending going to be very sad. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

In Magnolia,in a huge crowd was a girl, A very young. She was wearing rags and was dirty. She was but almost bare bones. She slowly walked through the crowd as they stared at her. In the crowd she could hear people saying "What is that?" "Don't get to close to her" This made her sad and she started to run away from the crowd. _Why does everyone hate me? What did I do to deserve this? _she questioned herself. She still kept on running,away from the crowd as they stared at her running away..She was just about to cry until she accidentally bumped into someone "Ow"Said the girl as she rubs her head. She looks up and sees a pink haired guy rubbings his head. She opened her eyes wide open.

* * *

Sorry if this is really short and the cliffhanger... I think :P

But i promise the next chapter will be longer

I'll just need a few views to start the next chapter.


	2. I am you sister

"Watch where going!" Natsu shouted out angrily. " Your Natsu, Natsu Dragneel right?" Girl asked. "Yeah" Natsu replied with a confused face. " It's me Hope" She says. " Who?" Natsu replies rubbing his chin _I've never seen her in my entire life or did we. Black hair, those clothes, browns eyes. _Natsu stared at Hope. _Nope never seen her in my entire life. _"Don't you remember, I'm your sister Hope Dragneel"Hope explains to Natsu. "What?!" Natsu put on such a surprised face. " But...How the hell are you my sister?" Natsu asks as he examines Hope. " Here,I show you" Hope replies as she takes a small painting of something. She shows it to Natsu. In the painting was Igneel, Natsu and her. " That still doesn't prove anything" Natsu replies as he turns his head away from Hope. "Them how about my scarf!" she shouted. " Huh?" Natsu looks at Hope and just realized she was wearing a scarf. _Wait a minute? That's scarf looks just like mine. _Natsu looks at his scarf "That's right we were both given a scarf from Igneel." She replies tugging on her scarf. "How do you know Igneel?" Natsu asked Hope giving her a look of 'Are you really sure' "Because I'm your sister" Hope replies confidently. " What?!" Natsu puts on a surprised expression again.

Shortly after that Lucy and Happy arrived. "Natsu who's that you're talking to?" Happy asks looking at Hope "Apparently she's my sister." Natsu replies. "What?!" Lucy and Happy put on a shocked expression. "Did you just say sister?" Lucy asks as she looks at Hope. Hopes looks at Lucy and walks up to her."You must Lucy Heartfilia, Hi my name is Hope Dragneel. It's a pleasure to meet you" Hope bowed her head. Lucy fainted. "Is she gonna be okay?" Hope asks. "She'll be okay" Happy replied. Natsu looked at the sky. "It's getting late. We can talk at the guild" Natsu says as he carries Lucy. Along the way Happy asks Hope her age. "21, I'm 21 years old" Hope replies. "What? You look like a 10-year-old!" Happy shouts out confused. Natsu just stared at Hope. "Yeah i know it's weird but I ate a forbidden fruit that makes you look 10 years younger" Hope explains. _I wonder why you ate a forbidden fruit? _Happy thought. "Because I wanted to" Hope replies. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Happy asks. "I'll explain later" Hope replies. "Okay so you wanted to but why?" Natsu asks. "Because I wanted to feel young again" She replies smiling. The guild was now visible and you could see it was on a hill. "Were almost there" Natsu says tired. _Man Luce how much do you weigh._"I'll go on ahead and tell the guild we have a visitor" Happy says and fly's ahead.

**Hope's P.O.V**

Were almost there. It just on that hill over there.I wonder if Natsu got any stronger. Well I guess I'll find out soon. I wonder how Natsu guild mates are like. There been so much things i wanted to know about Natsu now since it's been I long time since we got separated. In fact I totally forgot about him until I found the painting that I painted. It's been a whole year since I was trying to find Natsu and now I finally get to see him. He grown up hasn't he.

* * *

Well that's the end of the second chapter I hope you guys enjoyed. Chapter three will be coming soon.

And don't forget to Review :)

P.s. this is definitely longer than my first chapter


	3. Now you know

Hope and Natsu arrived at the guild and saw everyone waiting, staring at Hope. Hope felt uncomfortable. "Hey guys" Natsu greets them with a smile. Everyone stared at Hope. Happy flew towards Natsu. "I told everyone about your sister" Happy says landing on the floor. "Is it true?" Carla asked. "Yeah"Natsu replied. "What?!" The guild puts on a surprised expression.

**An hour later...**

"So your actually Natsu's sister?" Levy asked as she gave Hope a cup of hot chocolate. Hope nodded as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Lucy was still unconscious. "Wendy isn't Lucy supposed to wake earlier."Erza asked Wendy. "She was but there's something preventing me from healing her." Wendy replied. "You can't heal her" Hope says looking at Lucy. "What do you mean! I can heal anything" Wendy shouts out angrily. "It's true that you can heal anything but even healers have their own limits." Hope replied taking a sip of her beverage. "How would you know?" Wendy asked madly. "Because you're not the only one with healing abilities." Hope replied. Wendy froze while the rest of the guild stopped what they were doing and looked at hope. "Stop lying and talking back to people older than you." Wendy shouted. "Well, I'm not since I'm way older than you." Hope replied as she glared at Wendy. Wendy felt a chill down her spine. "There are three ways that will prevent you from healing." Hope explains "Number one is a purple fruit called Juicyfear fruit. If eaten you have a 1 in a hundred chance to have an almost realistic nightmare when if you fall unconscious. The nightmare will have a mind barrier around it which prevent people coming in and magic effects. Number two is if you heal the same person over and over. and last but kinda obvious if the person is dead." Hope takes her last sip of the beverage and places on the table and walks over to Lucy. "What are you gonna do?"Natsu asks Hope. "Yeah you said I couldn't heal her so what can you do" Wendy points out. "By the looks of it she did eat a Juicyfear fruit."Hope explains putting her palm upon Lucy forehead. _This girl,she isn't just any normal Natsu relative is she _Erza wonders. "There is one why to heal Lucy" Hope points out. "What is it?"Mira asked. "If you have the same abilities as the juicy fear fruit" Hope replies. "And when I mean by that I mean mind magic" The guild start chattering about the mind magic. "Isn't mind magic lost magic?" Master Makarov walks towards Hope. "Yes it is and I know it because I am the Mind dragon slayer" Hope replies. **"WHAT?!"** Hope puts her hand above...

* * *

Sorry for the Cliffhanger :P

Anyways the Mind magic is something that i made up for Hope and i thought instead of Wendy getting along with Hope I'll make them sort of like enemies

Don't forget to review

And feel free to ask any questions. And sorry for making this chapter sort.


	4. Nothing Much

Hope puts her hands above Lucy's forehead and chants something that the guild couldn't understand. A blue aura appeared in Hope's hand. Lucy started to move. Hope finally took her hands of Lucy and made the blue aura disappear from her hand. "She wake in a few minutes"Hope explains. "Is this the power of a the Mind dragon slayer" Gray asked. "Yes" Hope replied. "I'm going to Fairy hills. See ya"Wendy stomped out of the guild angrily. Carla follows. "That's so awesome"Natsu says excited. "Can tell us what your ability is like?"Erza asked as she dragged a chair and sat on it. "Sure I don't mind" Hope replied. Natsu and Gray Got a chair and sat on it. "But before I do, Lucy's awake"Hope says Looking at Lucy. "I'll think she should listen to"Hope says.

A couple of minute later...

"So you can read people's thoughts?"Lucy asks curiously. "Yeah in fact I'm reading your thoughts right now"Hope replies. "You Gray wanna strip"Hope says pointing at Gray. "Hey don't go saying that out load"Gray says embarrassed. Natsu giggles. "DO you think it's funny Flame brain."Gray shouts out angrily. "Is that a problem stripper?" Natsu says back cracking his knuckles. "Why you!" Gray shouts out madly. Natsu and Gray both start fight. "Are they always like this?" Hope asks annoyed. "Mind rejection!"Hope shouts out waving her hand in front of her. A beam of purple light hits Natsu and Gray. They both stop fighting and scream. "The Horror" they both shout. And they faint. Lucy open her mouth wide open. _She's alot stronger than i thought _Erza looks at hope who is laughing. _I wonder if she suffered alot to become this strong. _Wondered Erza."Your half correct"Hope says behind Erza which made Erza startle.

The very Next day...

"Wow your hair quite soft"Lucy says brushing Hope hair. "Thanks"Hope replies. Lucy brushes Hope's hair and make two pony tails. "Alright you've finished having a wash and your hair. What do you wan to wear?"Lucy asks. "Well you don't have anything that would suit"Hope replies. "Are you saying my clothes are ugly?" Lucy asks madly. "No, they just not comfortable for me"Hope replies. "Hey Luce where are my rag?" Hope asks. "Now your'e gonna call me Luce"Lucy replies angrily. Lucy calms down. "The're over there"Says Lucy pointing at her bed. Hope grabs her Rags, a needle and a thread and some cloth materials. "What are you gonna do?" Lucy asks curious. "You'll see"Hope replies. "Oh Lucy can you go buy me a Beret and give this to Natsu" Hope says as she give a piece of paper to Lucy. "Sure" Lucy replies taking the note. "I'll be back"Lucy says as she walks out the front door._  
_

Minutes later...

"Okay I'm back" Lucy says as she enter the door. "So do you the beret?"Hope asks. Lucy open her eyes wide open. "Wow, you look amazing."Lucy replies as she gives Hope a black beret. Hope puts it on. "Do I look even better?" Hope asked. "Amazing"Lucy replies. Meanwhile... "What?!"Natsu shouts out as he spit his food out of his mouth reading the piece of paper that he had gotten from Lucy. "What is it?" Wendy ask curious of what Natsu had to say. "There's a gem that can help me find Igneel" Natsu replies still reading the paper. "It also says that you can find any dragon which mean Grandeeney and Metalicana." "Really?!"Wendy says excited. "To bad Gajeel's not here to hear about it"Natsu says. "Yep still on his mission with Pantherlily" Wendy says sadly. "Hi guys" Lucy and Hope walk into the guild. _Oh no! here comes Mrs sassy pants (In my opinion) _Wendy stares at Hope. _Two Black pony tails,Royal shirt, a black beret,Black skirt,the scarf , uneven socks and Black shoes. She seriously might be a show off. _

Ready and go...

"Okay so you had Two Dragons as your foster parent." Happy asks. "Yep Igneel and a mind dragon called Marina (Ma-rai-na). "Wow really!"Natsu says shocked. "I don't thinks its special"Wendy says. "Stop being rude"Ezra says rubbing Wendy on the head. "Do you know Fire dragon slayer magic?"Lucy asks. Just a little"Hope replies. "Yeah right" Wendy says jealous. Hope smirks."Wendy has a crush on Romeo!" Hope shouts out load. "What?!"The guild screams. Wendy turns pink.

* * *

Now a sort of short romance is gonna start in the next chapter.

Note: I'm not gonna be updating the next chapter tomorrow. Super busy :l

But i might update the day after.

Don't forget to review and see ya next time.


	5. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

Sorry if I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been very busy and due to College/High school starting soon I will only be able to upload on Saturdays and Sundays and holidays. Sorry :(

But anyways thank you viewers for reading my story. Without you guys I would have just given up of writing stories

Have a great 2014 and I will see you guys later

Bye:)


End file.
